Oh Shnap
by MoMo Taylor Anderson
Summary: Oh Snap I did it again.Ahh I ain't done with this one!
1. Meow

**Title: Oh Shnap**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Troy moves away from Albuquerque leaving the gang behind.**

**Author's note: I don't own High School Musical nor the characters in the story except for Bradley but you can have him.**

_**Mynewstorymynewstorymynewstory**_

Troy dragged his dull body up to his new bedroom and sulked. He glanced at himself in his mirror; he lost a lot of weight, until the point where he had to buy a new wardrobe. He no longer played basketball, since the person of inspiration wasn't cheering her head off in the stands. He no longer had his boys to back him up. He was no longer the "Super Hotty Bomb" basketball star. He was just Troy Bolton. He couldn't tell you the last time he made a 2 pointer or even the last time he went into a Hot Topic/Journey's store. The many memories of Alberquerque were long locked in his mind.

_**FlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashback**_

"Troy can you come downstairs? Your mother and I have something we need to …ohm…tell you." said Coach Bolton. "Baby I'll have to call you back. I love you!" Troy said. "Te amo, boo!" his girlfriend of almost two and a half years replied. Troy closed his cell and ran downstairs. The first thing he noticed was that his whole family was there. His mom and dad were both home and even his older brother Bradley was home from work. "Troy honey we have some news," started off, noticing the sound of her tone he thought of the worst. "Oh man is it grandma. I knew I should've called her more. Man and I didn't even tell her goodbye!" Troy rambled kind of shaking. "Troy, grandma is not dead. Your mother just got a new job," Said Coach Bolton." Wow that's great, but why couldn't you tell me this at dinner. No offense mom, but you know..." Troy said. "Well the job is in Louisiana, so were all moving there." At this point Troy's face had dropped. "If you haven't notice I'm in the middle of senior year. The Wildcats are on their way to championships yet again. Plus I have a the perfect girlfriend that I can see myself marrying once were out of college," Troy exclaimed in a voice that he didn't know he possessed. On that note he ran out the kitchen door into the rain. Jogging down some familiar streets he finally noticed the tears in his eyes or was it raindrops. Finally arriving at his girlfriend's house, he knocked on the door and wiped away the tears. Opening the door and seeing Troy her eyes brightened. "Hey baby, what's the matter?" she said pulling him inside the house and towards her dance studio. A single tear fell from Troy's eye. Taylor pulled him into a tight hug." Troy, baby, what's the matter?" she whispered. Troy picked up his head from where it laid on her chest, and with watery eyes he laid out the news.

_**End Flashback End Flashback End Flashback**_

Troy's POV journal mode

I just woke up on my eighteenth birthday, and guess what no one is home but me. In fact, my parents left on their second honey moon last night. Even though I plan on staying home to sulk all day I still went shower. Undressing I remembered the time, Taylor walked in on me coming out of the shower. She didn't apologize, or get embarrassed, or even get nervous. Tay isn't that type of girl. All she did was lick her lips at me and my dick. This led us to a make out session in the bathroom. I'm not giving full details but let's just say: I needed a cold shower afterwards; Tay was on top of the counter against the mirror,and if not for me wrapping the towel back on that would've been considered sex. Since there was a lot of gyrating hips involved, and also moaning. A man could get used to having a…ohm…what's a nice word to use, I could ( eat, make love to, kiss, fuck, etcetera) Taylor for the rest of our life. Man I miss Taylor. I swear I'm going back to Albuquerque just for her.

Once I stepped out the shower I wrapped a green and black towel around my waist sprayed on some cologne. Walking into my room I noticed an envelope I hadn't seen earlier. Opening the envelope first I found a dull birthday card from my parents saying all that Hallmark(TM) typical shit. Including have fun. Do they not know that right now me and Taylor would probably be attached at the hip? (He starts thinking of Tay's curves.) Is it bad that even though it is my birthday, if Taylor told me to bark like a dog I'd do it? Yeah I am whipped. Tay would look sexy as hell in a dominatrix outfit. Anyway back to previous thought, last night I was talking to Taylor on the phone last night when my parents had left. We practically talked all fuckin night. And you know sometimes in the middle of the night you get you know loopy. Well I asked Taylor if "I ever turned her on like to the max?" and she admitted I had turned her on to some high degrees. And then she said "You?" and me being loopy I admitted the amount of cold showers, times I've masturbated, and naughty dreams **I had since I left not **about the ones from Albuquerque. The ones I have now are wilder, dirty, just plain out laughs suggestively.

Well after reading I smelt something vaguely familiar, pancakes and bacon. I jogged downstairs and saw a stack of pancakes and a pile of bacon. That was all next to a bottle of this thick syrup(Delta) and a glass of milk (2%). Judging by the temperature of the meal it was fresh. Too fresh…"Awkward," I said out loud. I sat down on one of the stools and started on my breakfast. Mid way into the meal I heard the sound of heels on the white tile floor. "Hey Sexy," said a seductive voice that I've been craving for months. I turned around, but no Taylor.

"Up here Daddy," said that sexy ass voice again. I turned to my left and saw the most beautiful sight in the universe. Yeah my eyes weren't the only thing happy to see Taylor. Taylor was wearing a tight black Rocawear tank top and black mini jean shorts. I immediately picked her up and squeezed the living hell out of her, "TAY!" I just couldn't find all the words. "It's your birthday I wasn't gonna miss it," she said leaning back on the counter wearing this seductive ass smile. When our lips touched it felt like the after effects of some good stuff. A loud ass moan erupted from Taylor, and then sadly we broke apart. "Finish eating your breakfast," she said in between breaths.

"But you taste better," I said trailing kisses on her neck, dragging my tongue every once and a while. "True..." she said giggling at me. I just growled my approval. "Baby what about instead of eating this I eat…"Taylor gave me a look and commanded that I keep that in mind!"Troy look at you, you're so skinny baby, what the deuce has happened to you, since you've been here baby!" She whined. "That's because I haven't had Zeke or my baby's cooking." I said eating some more of the delicious food. "Well, when you finish eating that, I'll be upstairs. Daddy…" Taylor sensually whispered into my ear biting on it. And judging by the way she strutted away, I'd be having the best damn present a man could be given. Taylor McKessie.

**Later that night don't read if you no like dirty dirty ™**

Troy bolted up the stairs and charged from your room door, almost breaking the door. He looked around the room and saw nothing. Laughing Taylor slammed his door close behind her. Troy's pants immediately tightened, because there stood Taylor in a black dominatrix outfit with a giant bow on her chest. "Happy Birthday!"

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()())()()()()()

"Damn Troy…you sure are creative," Tay said from her new resting position on top of Troy. He just chuckled back at her. "Troy…" Taylor moaned as Troy dragged a hand down Taylor's body caressing anything he considered voluptuous (which was everything). "I can't believe we waited this fucking long." Taylor said as Troy kissed her lips. As he deepened the kiss, he flipped them over and started moving his lips down Taylor's body. Taylor writhed in moaned as Troy's tongue made some special appearances on her breast and tummy. Taylor began to get worried as Troy started going to that place between her thighs. "Mmm Troy baby…fuck…stop!" Taylor shouted. "Are you about to come?" Troy said looking up at Taylor with a serious dark glint in his eye. "No," she whispered due to his 

breathe hitting her clit. "Then (attack clit) I'm (attack clit again) gonna make (flicks clit twice) you (giving the clit a kiss) come (sucks on it)!" One of Taylor's hands gripped his hair and the other tangled in Troy's sheets. One of Taylor's legs was starting to move on its own when Troy put it on his shoulder and went in deeper. Taylor grabbed a pillow and started to moan in to it. Troy pulled the pillow out of her hands and threw it off the bed. He kept his icy dark blue stare on Tay's hazel eyes who tried to keep her eyes on him, but they kept closing. Next thing Tay knew Troy started to add his finger into the equation in between her thighs. Her body was starting to get closer to her edge. The slew of cuss words and naughty things spilling from Taylor's mouth started to encourage Troy to increase their pleasure. Troy took out his finger and soon his tongue was out of Taylor, causing Tay to whimper from the loss. Troy got on top of Taylor and took his finger that was just inside Taylor and licked it clean. Then he pulled Taylor's face in for a kiss at which she quickly obliged. Both of their tongues twining and twisting giving Taylor a real taste of herself. Troy then pulled out a condom and wrapped himself up. Tay immediately got on top of Troy's dick. Thinking of all the times she'd dream and fantasized of this moment happening she never thought it would feel like this.


	2. I gotta Go,I gotta Leave

Yawning loudly awake Taylor rolled away from Troy's body. She stifled a giggle at his dead like form. "Gawd I must have put it on him good." Tay whispered climbing out of the bed towards his closet. As she hovered above Troy, she laid a soft kiss on his forehead. Trying her hardest to stay quiet, she dug inside his closet for her tote bag. Grabbing some fresh clothes and her toothbrush she went into Troy's bathroom to freshen up. As she undressed she gasped at the amount of love "marks" she now was bestowed. She hopped in the shower trying to stop memories of yester night in her mind, but due to the situations at hand the thoughts came pouring in.

_It was right before their dinner date while Troy was showering, when Taylor sauntered into the bathroom and sat on the counter. Troy barely noticing the stealthy beauty continued singing "Grub On" by Trey Songz. Taylor sat Indian style waiting on the man of her dreams to get to her favorite line. _

_Oooooh here it comes….._

"_**Yo whip cream so divine **_

_**I could eat you all the time**_

_**Is there a doggy bag I could take home?" **_

_Taylor let out a slight moan._

_Troy continues to sing. _

_Fore He toowas deep into a daydream. In his mind he was redoing the night he told Taylor he was moving. But this time he didn't cry, instead he laughed, dramatically. He kissed those lips, those soft pouty brownish red lips. Keeping his hands wrapped around her waist firmly. Taylor pulls back from the embrace eye heavily clouded and said "Do Me…". _

_Taylor almost slips off the counter when she hears Troy's sensuous singing transform into a low guttural growl. A sweet shiver ran down her spine as his eyes pinned hers, "How long have you been in here?" His eyes skimmed down her frame to the white tank top that was slowly becoming see through by the second. "Uhm well I walked in around "Know a place not far from here" part, and my Troy do you sound amazing when you sing. Your voice just makes me…" she faded off arching her back for emphasis. "I mean you could probably have all the girls at your old school huh?" Troy lifted his hungry eyes from her breast to give her a questioning look. "I mean a guy like you here in Louisiana is very rare." Tay said walking towards him. Tay held his neck and smoothed her hands up to his jaw and rubbed her thumb along his little Sweet Spots. Troy slowly closes his eyes, causing Taylor to replace the puppy pout with a small smile. "Do you mind if I sing to you know?" Troy shook his head no, as Taylor slid her hands to his forehead and massaged his temple._

"He breaks, me down, he builds, me up  
He fills, my cup, I like, it rough  
We fuss, we brawl, we rise, we fall  
He comes, in late, but it's, ok  
He do, I do, he knows, the rules  
He takes care of home, though he's not alone  
I'm on, his knee, he keeps, me clean  
And gives, me things, he makes, me scream"

Taylor took this chance to slowly maneuver one hand away from his temple, and kiss Troy, pulling back before it could become heated. Also making sure that the hand stayed out of his view. She continued the massage now unto the back of his neck. At that moment she felt something graze her thigh. She looked down to see Troy's dick just centimeters away from her thigh. It looked lonely she thought. I'll have to fix that.

"He's so contagious, returns my pages  
He's got me anxious, he's what I waited for"

She then slides her hand down and grabs his member singing softly the chorus.

"He keeps me guessin, spontaneous  
He's so persuasive, and I'm his lady"

_She slides him in her mouth to her that satisfying gasp of air. She looks up to see his eyes rolled back, and well who would she be, not to satisfy the poor Birthday Boy._

"Troy I have to head back to the A now," Taylor said stepping out of the restroom in jeans and a Jimmi Hendrix shirt. Troy opened his eyes to see his babe crawling on top of him. He smiled as he remembered the day before. "I thought you would stay until my parents came back," he said grabbing her hands in his. "I have to get back to the A bae," she whispered into his neck. Troy sat up and groaned. "Can't you stay for just two more days?"Troy questioned while laying kisses on her neck. Tay bites her lip and tries to salvage a good no.

"I'll take you to go shoe shopping…" he whispered in her ear.

"Go to some nice stores and get you some pretty fly clothes," he said laying a kiss on her lips.

"And on top of all that, If you stay I'll go get my tongue pierced…" he verbalized while he gave her collar bone a slight bite.

Obvious to say that Taylor's head was spinning. She knew Troy meant every word but she also absolutely knew she couldn't stay. She was stuck between a tongue piercing and a 10 AM plane ride.

"Troy if I don't leave right now I am going to miss my flight." She sighed while Troy's hands slid up her shirt.

"Cancel the flight. I'll buy you another ticket." She giggled as his greedy hands dipped in her bra.

"Mmmm baby I have to go…" she said trying to resist the urge to moan, and of course he ignored that statement. Rubbing her nipples in circles with his index fingers he looked in her darkening eyes and demanded, "One more time."

"I thought I was the dominatrix." Taylor thought as Troy flipped her on her back.

"Babe I am leaving this room rig-" she never finished that statement because Troy managed to unbutton her pants and push aside her panties. "I said one more time." And with those words he began to rub her clit knowing she wouldn't stop him.

Taylor hated when Troy knew he had her.

She was a slave for clitoral orgasms.

Something Troy remembered from back in an old Truth or Dare game, where Taylor was asked if she masturbated, and if so how. Taylor had admitted to just stimulating her clitoris, saying that's all it took. Those words lingered in Troy's mind every time he was around her.. As he watched her eyes roll back he started to lift her shirt up kissing each centimeter of skin exposed. Once he hit where her bra was he quickly flipped the cups down toward her navel and attacked her right nipple.

"Troy baby…" Taylor stammered.

Troy's eyes blazed an icy stare into hers, biting down on the nipple just to hear her scream. Those crystals seemed to pierce her core.

"That is the only sound you are allowed to make until I'm through with you!"


	3. You

Taylor contemplated her options once more, as Troy swirled the nipple around with his tongue. Taylor couldn't even attempt to moan or scream the sensations he was giving her were maddening.

She had to decide; could have lay there and enjoy the pleasures Troy was making or she could make it for her flight.

"Baby," she moaned trying to coerce him to slow his lower ventures down.

Combing her hands softly through his hair trying to reach the pattern she knew drove him mad, Taylor started to wreathe. Making sure to arch her chest against his face, and slamming her pelvis into his hand, Taylor screamed out Troy's name.

Troy's mouth gradually released her left nipple. "You must think this is some kind of joke." he smirked. "That wasn't real. And for that ..Imma have to give you the dick!" Troy smugly as he sat up on the bed. Taylor was shocked she truly thought she would have gotten away with it. Damn it Troy, she thought.

"Troy I really really need to make that flight. I mean trust me I love the hell out of what we are doing, but..." Troy wasn't listening though he was currently occupied with pulling the shirt off of Taylor and sliding her jeans off."Troy come on seriously, aren't you tired of me yet?" Tay sighed as Troy pulled her onto her knees.

Troy again ignoring her faced her towards the end of his bed, and smiled at their reflection. Tay looked up to see herself and Troy staring with his hand on her back Troy had Taylor on all fours,"Uhm Troy what are you doing?" Taylor panicked. Troy awe stricken by Taylor curvaceous back side mumbled his reply as he smoothed his hand back towards her ass.

He gazed at her longingly while his hand went back to work on her clit. Feeling her closet freak come out for the millionth time she moaned"Oh Baby mmmmm..." hearing her sweet sounds he crooked his finger.

Having that Troy had never done that before. Taylor screamed out in shock and pleasure. "See now that is a reaction," Troy huskily whispered. Tay turned around waiting for him to crook once more, until-

"Troy Honey we're home!" yelled Troy's Mom from the front door. Both Taylor and Troy bolt up. "Go in the shower, I'll be there in a minute!" he whispered staring again at her ass. Taylor looked back at him a bit startled. "but babe I-" "No Taylor, we're finishing this up."

Looking at Troy's darkened blue eyes she saw that there was no turning back.

"TROY!" his dad yelled up the stairs.

"Okay I'll go but it smells like sex in here," Tay muttered. "Hand me your panties," Troy said while shoving his boxers back on. Taylor looked at him skeptically and then handed them over. Grabbing them with his teeth he put a crack in his window, and grabbed the remote off the window sill. Staring at Troy she grabbed the rest of her clothes and her bags and threw them in his closet. Once she was in the restroom troy turned on his TV monitor and pushed play on his VCR. An old movie of him and Taylor dancing at Homecoming Junior year started.

"Hey kiddo we're hom-" Coach Bolton said from the door as he saw his son who seemed to be pleasuring himself to something on the TV.

"Oh God dad could you have knocked first!" Troy said scrambling around his bed.

"Sorry kiddo.."Coach Bolton sighed walking out of the room, embarressed enough for the both of them.


	4. Author Note

Ladies and Gents... I am soooo sorry for the long wait but I will be updating all stories sooon.

**BUT** I need to know can you guys handle more darker chapters and more fluffy chapters.

If you want the same type of writing please write me and tell me

and if you want more darker lemony chapters then write me and tell me how dark and fluffy you want it.


	5. THE BIG O PUSHER BABY

Troy's primal senses took over as he bolted towards his bathroom, almost smashing his shoulder into the door. Taylor jumped back frightened by his entrance.

"Get in the shower now," Troy growled at Taylor who was sitting on the counter seeming to be in a trance. She stared at Troy's physique. The masculine chisels and curves with many marks of her nails and teeth. She slowly walked towards the shower, and gazed a hazel eye his way and beckoned him the come here motion.

She set the water to a nice hot steam in Troy's 3 incandescent walls that caused Taylor to not be able to see Troy. But OH could she feel him, the sweet kisses he laid on her back and spine, and the tiny caresses she felt from his hard member on her ass. Taylor expelled sighs and moans into the air. Turning into his embrace she began to nibble his shoulder, her sign of complete need. It was like they had not had sex the entire week. Troy knew what he was doing, a classic case of putting something in its natural habitat and it will soon accommodate. And for what he wanted to do to Taylor he was going to definitely need her relaxed and willing.

: Unexpected Troy POV:

Taylor looked amazing with the hot beads of water falling down her body. I watched as her nipples stiffened as I laid kisses on the back of her neck. Feeling her body tighten and shiver with every kiss and touch drove my nerves on fire. She laid her face in the crook my neck and but down hard. Damn I love that shit. I had to hold my hand back from spanking her on the ass. This was a sensual moment between us. Even though I just wanted to pull her left leg up above her head and pound inside her while I spoke to her in my family's natural tongue. Bellismo! God those nipples rubbing against my chest damn if I could just dip my head and bite and lick them up. Fuck that if I just drop down and put her thick thighs on my shoulder. Show her what a real man do. But now that my fucking parents are home I know we cannot do any of that. But I can...

:Narrator:

Taylor dropped to her knees instead and licked the tip of Troy's dick slowly. Separating the skin covering the head of his dick with tongue she then made a quick slurp, of his pre cum that was oozing with each caress of her hand down his muscled tone legs. Troy bit his eyes and tried to hold his eyes with drove Troy over within seconds. "I hate that you can do that," Taylor just swirled her tongue around and winked.

Well Taylor had to sneak out of Troy's room due to his mother almost catching their make out session in the shower. Troy refused to let her go without one last taste of her but he was subdued with his father's rampant knocks on his door as he finally eased Taylor's inhibitions. Taylor took her bag and ran down the stars and out the door. She floored her gas pedal and tried to make it for the next flight to New Mexico. Troy watched as his life flew down the street.

Later that night Taylor strolled out her shower with her towel wrapped around her and sat feeling the millions of achy muscles she worked hard on with the direction of Troy's mouth, hands, and his nice thick dick. Suddenly she heard Troy's video call ringtone blared thru Taylor's room that was hooked to her surround system all over her room. Taylor smiled, and answered the call. "How you feeling babe," Troy sighed looking at the slight pained expression she made as she readjusted herself in her seat. Tilting her head to the left she smiled and gave Troy a tiny shrug. "Hey what's wrong," Troy asked looking more serious at his baby girl.

"Well today I kept thinking what if you and I were back in the 1950's era ya know the gangsters and gambling era." She started to roll her neck as if she was imagining the room changing. Troy sat back waiting for his girl to take him to another planet as did her stories usually do. "What would we be doing in the mob era," I whispered watching her lids shut and her mouth part slightly." I thought as if you were like a mob boss, and I was your secretary. And you always wore suits/tuxedos every day, and since it is my fantasy u had your curly hair back with your scratchy facial hair. And **EVERYDAY** you wore suits tuxedos all that shit. And you made me wear a lawyer woman type outfit. You know what I used to wear for UIL tournaments that would drive you crazy. Like the tight pinstripe skirt that stops about mid-thigh or my slacks that were tight on my ass and that you would definitely feign for a good look at it. Every shirt I had for work would have to show a lot of cleavage or else I get a deduction of my pay. And I never wore heels so you were always taller than me." Troy laughed at that part. He enjoyed whenever she was shorter, it makes him feel more needed. But with heels on Taylor is damn near to sexy to leave the house. Taylor opened her eyes, and smiled at Troy. "So tell me more about what you are thinking," Troy said wishing her smell didn't still linger in his room.

"Well one day you are pissed off and you are stressing out so you call me into your office and you tell me to sit down. I go for the chair in front of your desk but you slam your hand on your desk and say..."no here."" Troy sank lower in his seat as Taylor's voice became husky. His dick was definitely harder than his desk right now. If this story got any hotter as they usually do he would be busting through the desk soon. "Then you start speaking rambling Italian words all angry and mad, all in frenzy. While you are yelling I am getting wet listening to you and watching how sexy your mouth looks when you're vicious." Taylor parts her hair to the right, and rubs the back of her neck.

"Trying to calm you down I lean by your ear and kiss it slowly as I massage your back. I then move to your neck and I nibble and bite down on the skin hearing you groan." Troy groaned, he had nice bite marks on the spots he just mentioned and more were covering. "I scale my nails up and down your back. Laying kisses again all over your face and neck I slowly unbutton my blouse and let my big DD breast bounce into view. You rest your hand on my waist and pull me closer, you reach to free my nipple from the tight prison my bra was holding it captive.

Troy sighs as he feels the tightness leave his forearm and shoot straight to his stomach with the heat that rises and curled. Taylor lets out a heavy moan and she shifts from side to side in her chair, Taylor lets out a tiny scream as she runs a finger down between her breasts. "Remembering that this was to make you feel better about your lost client I kneeled down and started to unzip your pants. Pulling out your thick cock I swallow it immediately wasting no cutesy licks or questions I just gobble it down and moan at the feeling. Continuing my motions until I feel you shoot your cum down my throat I slurp up and down to erase all traces of..."Troy gripped the desk as he watched as Taylor swallowed. Watching the elegant way her throat muscles worked to function the imaginary deed. "But someone comes into your office and I am stuck under your desk." Taylor interrupted her eyes dark and waiting.

Troy immediately protested with anxious shakes of his head. "Babe...you had a clear view of me, and your guest didn't so I pinched my right nipple hard with one hand and began to finger fuck myself going deep inside my pussy. Just like you taught me," Troy bit his lip as he watched his girlfriend slide her hand from her hair to under the desk where he could only imagine what they were doing. "And me being a naughty selfish girl I go straight for my own pleasure biting the side of my lip just so I can be quiet. I watch you through my eyelashes that can barely stay open. And..." Now it was easy for him to guess what her hands were doing. Her face was contorted in the same fashion it was when they first explored each other's bodies. Taylor tried to finish her story while continuing her body's aching. She rubbed her clit in frustration as she watched Troy's eyes glue onto her face. As if he was right there coaching her through the many orgasms to come. But she knew exactly how she wanted to finish. Pulling out her little the Big O Pusher Taylor put it on maximum power and began to stimulate herself in a pattern well accustomed fuck motion. Soon she was thrashing harshly on it, as if Troy were on his knees before her then. Once she reached an ear shattering climax that made Troy's dick spill over with pre cum as his jaw dropped at the beautiful his woman just put on with her amazing show.

"And that's all imma say since you need to get ready for school tomorrow. I love you babe bye." And with that Taylor blew a kiss to Troy and ended the call and went to bed.

* * *

**Nom nom nom nom nom enough dialogue for you?**


End file.
